Too Easy
by Lira Nienni
Summary: Ikki can't believe that Noyamano isn't with him anymore. Air Gear - chapter 167. Sorry for my English. A little OC


I was translating this thing, when I understood that... oh, I really suck. I don't know what to do with my English. Do I have to ask Translation agency? I gave up final hope to improve my English. Because of my translation, story feels really stupid. I really don't know what to do.

**Way too easy**

**Air Gear - 167**

- Faster… Faster…

_Ever since I was a kid, I loved speed. It felt like I could run away from all this troubles. But… I guess, I loved the sky even more. I could live on this planet, so why the hell I always wanted to approach that sky?_

_My family. My earth. Noyamano. I can still remember how Mikan used to beat the shit outta me, how I used to plunder Ume's money. Even when Rika scolded me, I could feel how much she cares about me. I thought, all those were true. I believed that our life was real._

_I'm still denying the truth. I can't believe it._

_I always wondered why your team is called Sleeping Forest. I even made fun of this. But, back then in your Forest I finally understood it all. It felt like you were hiding behind the trees not showing your face. Only this makes your Forest so fearsome. Not because it looks scary, but because it's impossible to understand._

_Ringo, I couldn't see Ringo I knew there. But what can I say know? You made your choice. You thought, the crown of the queen of Sleeping Forest will suit you, didn't you? Well, I can only hope that it's the choice you made on your own._

_Sora. I knew, there's nothing impossible for you. But I didn't imagine you can do things like this. Why it must be you? Why you are the only betrayer in all this mess? To tell you the truth, if the enemy wasn't you, we could team up and kick that bastard's ass. Together we could do everything._

_I can be stupid and troublesome. But I'm not a stone. You know, it hurts. You've finished using me, so you are just simply throwing me away?_

I was ridind a bike on a mountain road. I didn't speed down, but I knew the turn was coming. I don't care. The wind was whistling in my ears and making eyes water. I could hear Kururu yelling to stop me.

A moment later I crashed into the barrier. I went flying, but I didn't feel any pain. I didn't have ATs, and I didn't want to have them. ATs that killed my life. But if I fall from this high, there'll be no chance for staying alive.

_People say that the most difficult thing is to __**jump **__from the rooftop. They're so damn wrong. They can't imagine how fast can one think._

_So damn easy. One hit and there'll be nothing like future for me. I don't believe in fairy tales. I know that death is the end._

Houses looking like dices were quickly getting bigger. But I noticed that I'm so damn calm. Just wondered about this. I didn't care it too. If there's nothing to lose, there's no reason to be afraid. They were right about this one.

Suddenly, someone's hand grabbed my shirt.

- Are you crazy?!! – Kazu yelled into my ear.

_Yeah_

- Idiot!!! – Kazu shouted and then easily landed. Probably I was too heavy, so he dropped me. I was lying exactly where I fell, trying to grasp some air. I looked at my savior and he came near me and kicked me into the stomach with all his strength.

- What the hell did you think you were doing???

I was coughing and laughing. Why laughing? Who knows…

- Ikki, - Kazu started doubting if I was sane. He repeated my name. When I heard it I suddenly started thinking normally. _I woke up._

_I am stupid. But I was right. It was easy. It was easy to find the answer. The fact they threw me away, doesn't mean I have to kill myself. How could I just forget that Kogarasumaru is still with me?_

Laughing like crazy, I pulled Kazu's knees, making him fall near me. He was so angry that he hit me back. But I saw him smiling with tha corner of his mouth. People there gathering around looking at us. Guess, it's strange to grapple in dust without trying to get up.

- Ikki, you're so… - Kazu started, while getting up.

_Yeah, Kazu. I know. I am an idiot._

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Even though, I hate it.

Ohh... God, hear me and help me to improve my English. :((


End file.
